The Paradox Offer
by marching red
Summary: His hatred festered and burned, or so it had until he got his revenge and learnt the too-late truth. Two years later, an unexpected offer lays itself before him. However, it is a demon's trickery; he has no choice in the matter and his chances aren't too great. Still, he tries – in hopes for forgiveness and redemption. Time travel.
1. Chapter 1

I realise that although this is a common idea, it is nonetheless ambitious. Hopefully, this will keep me on my toes.

Also, I do not own Naruto.

* * *

**The Paradox Offer **

_Chapter 1_

* * *

Sasuke took a step forward from the broken, ashen wasteland and into the mindscape of the blonde who had lay across the makeshift bed, motionless for the past two weeks. He admitted experiencing the emotions of desperation and an odd sense of loss as he stared down at the face, not comprehending how it could look so peaceful when all around it was destruction. The life he had grown to know over the span of years – although it seemed like a lifetime ago – was exuberant and optimistic, not this unmoving figure who offered nothing but infuriating silence. No…Sasuke was unwilling to believe he was losing his best friend.

The water sloshed around his ankles, dampening his bandages and rippling outwards like an indicator of his presence. He stopped a few metres ahead of where he knew that large cage to be.

"It's dark," he observed.

A dry chuckle sounded from somewhere in front of him. "Yes, well…the boy's life is flickering like a candle. It's no surprise…but that's not what I wanted to discuss."

Despite the numerous times Sasuke had visited Kurama, he still hadn't become accustomed to his towering height and authoritative voice that reverberated throughout the mindscape. He had once entertained the thought that this was what made Naruto into such a coward at times.

"I would have thought his wellbeing would be your primary concern, considering…or am I wrong?" Sasuke could clearly envision the fox's anger as if the area was bathed in sunlight, and it amused him to no end.

"I don't have time for your games," Kurama snarled, his canine teeth bared in warning. "If you have nothing else to say, then decide whether or not you're going to listen to my proposition. Although you should consider that it would be in both of our best interests if you did."

Sasuke let the amusement dwindle down and regarded Kurama carefully. He let his silence answer for him.

Kurama grinned. "I never thought I'd say this to any of you, but that was wise of you, Uchiha. Now…do you have that scroll?"

The scroll was indeed stored in a seal located on the underside of his arm. It was quite a large thing and had taken him more than one journey to retrieve it from the Uchiha hideout. While it appeared plain and deceptively normal on the exterior, inside there were symbols that were written in ink that he had deemed indecipherable. However, he knew it was at least as important as any Hokage because the sheer amount of chakra that coiled around the scroll indicated this to be obvious.

Sasuke released the scroll from the storage seal and grudgingly offered what was perhaps, for all he knew, an Uchiha heirloom to the giant fox.

Kurama retrieved it with a tail and took on an almost malicious expression that somehow also looked gleeful as his wicked eyes scanned the contents of the scroll. "This is perfect." His eyes flicked up to meet Sasuke's gaze. "Tell me, what do you know about this scroll?"

Sasuke had asked himself the very same question the past few days and had come up with nothing fruitful. It was merely a scroll to him – although very powerful – and he was not as proud as he had once been that he would fool himself with false knowledge and security. He had never heard a whisper of the foreign symbols in the scroll, and had little idea as to how long the object had been hidden away, in the possession of the Uchiha clan.

"It is powerful…but other than that, I find it to be a mystery."

A sharp grin stretched Kurama's lips. "As I expected. Well it _did_ once belong to Uchiha Madara when he began his hideously flawed plan for the control of the Shinobi Nations. The day he created it, he managed to use that eye of his to manipulate me into injecting some of my chakra into the scroll. That is the reason for the strange chakra in it – there is a mixture of his and mine. You would have noticed the symbols, although I don't suppose you understood them. That is because they are not those used by Shinobi, but by demons."

"Then what purpose did he give the scroll?"

"Time travel."

There was a beat of silence and although Sasuke felt fury rise within him, for he believed that he was being taken as a fool by the fox, there was an odd shiver that ran up his spine at the prospect of such a possibility.

"No, that's impossible."

There was a glint of malice in Kurama's eye. "Oh? And I suppose a human would know more than a demon about such matters? Uchiha, what you don't seem to understand is that while Madara was both intelligent and ambitious, he was also a fool, and it was his foolishness that allowed the scroll to slip from his possession." He eyed Sasuke in silence for a moment, meaningfully, before continuing, "But of course, everything happens for a reason."

Sasuke narrowed his eyes at the hidden implication in the fox's words. He had, a few times, given thought as to what he would have done differently, what measures he would have taken to prevent the demise of the clan, but those times were before Itachi had died, before he had learnt the truth. After that, he no longer wasted time on such shameful thoughts.

"I have no interest in such a thing, Kurama," he said.

"I'm afraid you don't have a choice, Uchiha," the fox taunted.

Sasuke's eyes sharpened. "What?"

"It's fascinating, isn't it? Using the ability of the scroll to defy 'fate' and send your very existence through the veil of time, breaking the rules of physics and natural order…that is what you will be doing. Do you think I'm simply going to wait as Naruto approaches death? You will be able to rectify mistakes, both yours and others, but as I am a demon and doing this for my own selfish purposes, your decisions matter little to me. However, I _am _warning you that you must ensure Naruto remains alive and well and that the Akatsuki do not get their hands on him, otherwise everything would have been futile."

Sasuke inhaled sharply at the weight of the fox's words. The thought – the _fact – _that he would be embarking on such a journey was ridiculous, ludicrous…but it was also true that the world had become a long, wide, starved land that was as decayed as it was once flourishing, and so perhaps such a journey did make sense. "I assume there is a logical explanation as to how I will be transported, and in that case, sending my entire existence to the past would count for an immeasurable paradox. That's why only my soul will be transported."

There was a low hum of approval from the fox. "So you _are _intelligent…although you would need to be in order to survive this little trip. Now, let's see…"

There was an ominous glow that enveloped the scroll as Kurama's chakra was consumed by the strange symbols until they seemed to be twitching and trembling with excitement on the surface of the scroll. They pulsed with energy, bright and almost alive.

"I'll see you in the past, Uchiha. I would say 'good luck' except I'm afraid you'll think I mean it."

Sasuke blinked as his vision began to swim and, wryly, he thought that the fox's good blessing would have done nothing for his luck.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Naruto.

* * *

**The Paradox Offer **  
_Chapter 2_

* * *

Waking up, everything seemed sharper somehow. And for some reason he made the immediate connection that it had to do with the absence of his overused Sharingan. Sasuke blinked and shot up, head whipping around to confirm that, indeed, his bedroom walls were the same shade of blue as those from his youth.

He closed his eyes, breathed, and opened them. Again. And again. Nothing changed. Maybe the scroll had really worked. The thought brought something strange sparking inside his chest, and he wasn't sure if it was nausea or excitement that he had an opportunity to change _everything_. However, he stemmed this feeling and focused on being logical. He needed to ensure that something hadn't gone awry in his little trip, and to do that, he needed to explore his surroundings.

He warily eyed the blankets covering his form before he flung them off his body and stood, landed on the ground roughly, stumbling. He blinked, somewhat amused, realising that his shorter limbs would definitely take time getting used to. He shivered; the coldness of the wood beneath his feet had taken him by surprise. He padded cautiously to the door and swung it open. Looking at the mahogany wood floor and the hallway that seemed to stretch for miles ahead, he realised that everything was just as he remembered even though he remembered very little.

"Sasuke? What're you doing up so early?"

He jumped at the sudden intrusion of a voice and spun around only to freeze at the sight of Uchiha Mikoto. As a mother she had always been more tolerant of Sasuke than his father, always the parent who was more doting and encouraging. She was as tall and graceful as he had seen her in his vague memories, with long black hair that fell across pale skin, and wide eyes that regarded him with concern. He had always been told that he looked more like his mother than his father.

She blinked before her features morphed into concern and she crouched down before him. "Sasuke, what's wrong? Did something happen to you?"

When Sasuke felt her warm hand – which was _real _and _solid_ and not at all a figment of his imagination – he had to remind himself to not hint at any unusual reaction lest he aroused suspicion. But this was futile. His eyes flickered to his mother's, an onyx mirror, which were now only centimetres away. He could feel the heat transferring from her hand to his. He reached out towards the fabric of her yukata, expecting his hand to pass right through. His fingers enclosed around the cool fabric. His breath hitched. She was actually…_there_.

"Sasuke?" Her tone was higher, more alarmed than anything else.

He could barely move his mouth, much less swallow. "I…"

He couldn't handle it when she laid her hand on his forehead, the lines deepening on her face. He tore himself from her touch, ignoring how she flinched in surprise, and stumbled backwards. He could see her bloodied corpse before him, silent and unmoving, the pool of blood underneath her growing larger and larger. Between them stood a man who he admired yet hated, whose bloody sword was held in his hand and whose dark eyes pinned him, challenged him…

"…–suke? Are you feeling okay?"

_No._ No. Sasuke swallowed hard and shook his head to push the images away. This was real._ She_ was real. His mother was alive_._ It was too much;he felt as if he was undergoing sensory overload.

"…bothering you? Sasuke, you don't look too–"

"I'm – I'm fine," he choked out.

The concern in Mikoto's features hadn't left. "Alright honey, but maybe you should rest for a bit. Breakfast won't be ready until a while later."

Sasuke nodded mechanically and retreated to the silence of his room where he closed the door behind him and exhaled shakily. His hands were cold and trembling, and he couldn't help but wonder where all his earlier determination had gone. Perhaps he really wasn't ready. He had come in without an opportunity to plan, and because of that he cursed Kurama for what seemed to be the tenth time already.

How old was he? He looked down at his stubby fingers and significantly shorter limbs with a vague feeling of disgust. His neck twisted around and his eyes found the calendar against the wall, brain swiftly calculated the years. He was currently six years old. Whether or not that was advantageous didn't matter – it was something he'd have to work with. However, that left only a year until the Uchiha massacre, a year until Sasuke would need to flesh out his plans and bring them into fruition. Until then, he had to be careful under the watchful eyes of his clan and his family.

_Uchiha Mikoto… _Sasuke recalled her warm eyes that held genuine concern as they inspected his form for injury merely ten minutes ago. As much as her emotions were real and her affection for him was evident, he knew he needed to distance himself. She was not his mother; his mother had died more than ten years ago. The woman was simply Mikoto, and he would remember her in this timeline as such. He knew he would not be able to cope with his situation otherwise.

His alarm buzzed, jolting him from his thoughts, rendering him momentarily frazzled by the unexpected sound. He reached over and turned off the alarm, scoffing. The memories of him waking up early to train were some of the few that had been retained in clarity – his eagerness and determination to prove himself at a young age despite the blood and sweat it cost him each day…However, he had more important things to consider this time around. He allowed another minute to collect himself before he left his room.

He climbed down the stairs and ducked around corners, his feet seeming to remember the route to the kitchen. He peered through the doorway and saw Mikoto wearing an apron, in front of the chopping board. She stopped and looked over her shoulder, smiling at him. There was a twinge of pain in his chest at the affection she conveyed through that single expression.

"You're already awake! You scared me for a bit earlier on, Sasuke," Mikoto's eyes made another careful sweep over his features, "but you're looking better now. Why don't you sit at the table, breakfast is just about ready."

He nodded and carefully manoeuvred his clumsy six year old body into a comfortable chair. Soon enough, Mikoto hung up her apron and took a seat opposite him. "Your father is at another meeting and will be out for most of the day, and Itachi should be arriving back from his mission sometime tomorrow, so it's just you and me."

He stared blankly at the plate that was pushed towards him. Slices of tomato were piled high and next to the plate was a bowl of miso soup. His only reaction was to blink. Had he really eaten such a bland breakfast at this age? Nonetheless, he picked up his chopsticks that were laid before him and reached for a slice of tomato, eyes glancing up to catch Mikoto's, who only smiled indulgently. As he chewed on the cooked tomato slowly, he compared it to the raw tomato he'd occasionally eat after, well, everything. It had been more bitter and acidic, and he found that he preferred the taste of the tomato that Mikoto cooked.

After he ate a few more slices of tomato and swallowed the miso soup, he stood but paused, unsure what to do or say. "Thank you for the meal."

Mikoto looked at him in concern, and Sasuke was beginning to suspect that perhaps he was acting out of character. "Are you going out to train? Maybe you should rest a bit. You've been out a lot these past few days."

Sasuke blinked and nodded slowly. "I think I'll stay in my room."

As he turned on his heel to leave, he didn't miss the thoughtful glance she cast his way. He would need to be careful around her.

In his room, he parted the curtains and took in the cloudless blue sky and the buildings that stood tall and proud against the backdrop of a thriving village. He beheld a sight that was the complete opposite to what he had last seen of his home; all around him was a Konoha untouched by the devastation of the Fourth Shinobi World War.

He pondered over the strange emotion that had settled over his initial trepidation. He felt, for lack of a better word…optimistic. He sighed. Those years away from Konoha had not erased everything he had obtained from his days within its wall. For one, Naruto's bright outlook on life had remained as a factor that influenced his way of thinking, if only just a little bit. And at the moment, Sasuke was nothing but grateful for that.


	3. Chapter 3

I felt that I needed to clear some things up before this chapter proceeded.I had always viewed Sasuke's relationship with Itachi as one of affection, admiration and, to a certain extent, obsession. Despite the many years that have passed, Sasuke retains those feelings. In canon, he holds on to his heritage and one of his reasons for attacking Konoha was to 'purify' his clan. In this story, he was given a further two years to develop into maturity and realises he must sacrifice his love for the clan 'for the greater good'.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto.

* * *

**The Paradox Offer **

_Chapter 3_

* * *

It had only been two days since his arrival in his childhood, and Sasuke was already exasperated by the amount of effort that was needed to avoid Itachi's presence. He couldn't expose himself to his brother until he was mentally ready. Two years of repenting had made him think that perhaps self forgiveness was warranted, but the days and months seemed to amount to little. It was ridiculous, but he didn't feel worthy enough to face Itachi again.

As a child, he had been prone to crying and had idolised Itachi, revering his accomplishments and striving to impress his family similarly. He had been loud, eager and naïve, and he was thankful that he had grown out of those things. However, one of the constants about himself was that he had never been one for putting on a façade, and the very thought of demeaning himself to act like an immature six year old was more than irritating. He just plain rejected the idea.

He planned his transition into his true personality to be gradual, neither too slow nor too swift. He knew his calm disposition was a far cry from his childish cheer he had adopted in the original timeline, but he was compensating by demonstrating his increasing independence through little, menial tasks. Although Mikoto and Fugaku had undoubtedly noticed these changes, they did not comment on them.

The issue about the academy was easy enough to take care of. He feigned dizziness as soon as he woke up on his second day, deliberately fluctuating his chakra and stumbling into the kitchen in a disoriented manner. Despite her background as a Jounin who was known to be tough when the time called for it, or so Sasuke had heard, Mikoto had looked alarmed enough and ordered him to stay at home.

He had been able to convince her that he was feeling better on the afternoon of the third day, and had succinctly said that he would be outside training. However, he let his feet lead him around the Uchiha compound instead, his eyes roving over the structures and the occasional uchiwa here and there. The compound was a connection of large buildings as well as smaller ones that housed clan members and acted as storages for armoury, equipment and other objects for shinobi purposes.

Despite his wonder, he couldn't help but feel a little unnerved as he walked around. It was strange passing by so many others who had dark hair and eyes just like him, knowing that their families had once been taken from them, and their friends and children killed.

Of course, being a little six year old wandering around had its own consequences. He was subjected to cooing by older women and outstretched arms that threatened to pull him into a smothering embrace. He could do nothing but walk just a little faster to escape the humiliation.

He found himself sitting on the porch that lead out to the Uchiha courtyard. The gentle rustling and swaying of the tall trees and the faint sloshing of the Naka River in the distance were peaceful. There was a distinct lack of flora and most of the area had been overturned, with dirt and leaves of singed grass scattered around. It was ironic, but the Uchiha courtyard was one that was used more for training than enjoying nature.

Footsteps sounded from behind him, and Sasuke tensed despite himself. His years as a missing-nin had taught him that to be a bad sign most of the time.

Fugaku came to a stop next to him and looked out towards the courtyard. They didn't speak and the silence between them continued to grow until Sasuke attempted a subtle glance upwards at his father. His eyes met dark ones that appraised him, and he had to remind himself that while Fugaku was stern, he was only so because he was clan head and wanted his sons to know the harsh reality of being a shinobi, before it ripped away their innocence.

"Tou-san," Sasuke acknowledged.

"Sasuke, your mother told me that you're feeling better, although I noticed you haven't been training as you said."

Sasuke returned his gaze to the distance and, after a beat of silence, said, "I have been distracted lately, and I won't be satisfied if I try to train while knowing that I'm not focused."

Fugaku seated himself next to him, and he could feel the searching gaze on his face. "You said you wanted to become like Itachi, Sasuke. If that is true, then tell me, have you become stronger? What will you do if you never surpass him?" Sasuke's eyes narrowed. He hadn't noticed it before when he was younger, but Fugaku's eyes held a glint of challenge, as though he expected Sasuke to respond in a manner that would prove his worth.

The back of his neck suddenly prickled and his eyes widened slightly. He could always tell whenever Itachi was nearby, and it seemed that his brother had found him in the midst of his conversation with Fugaku and was listening from a distance. Sasuke was certain Itachi didn't think he could sense his presence.

"We are brothers. Itachi…is the wall I must climb over, and I know that. He is stronger and faster, and a better shinobi than I am…I also know that. But I will grow stronger, I will become better, so that he and I will continue to exist together," Sasuke replied. He didn't look for Fugaku's reaction; instead, he turned his head at an angle to suggest he was taking an innocent glance behind him. He felt Itachi's chakra waver the slightest amount.

Itachi stayed for a while, unmoving, and Sasuke was hyper aware of those eyes that remained fixed on him. They scrutinised him and, Sasuke was sure, his words he had spoken, while his brother hid his thoughts behind that kind face and his usual relaxed posture. Itachi had always been unpredictable, from his unexpectedly early arrival home from missions, to his decision to carry out the Uchiha massacre, to his final words to Sasuke…

Itachi was one of the most cunning and sharp-eyed people Sasuke had ever met, and as he twisted his neck around to follow his brother's retreating figure, he mused that perhaps the person he wanted to protect the most would be his greatest enemy.

* * *

At the age of sixteen, he had been driven to near madness with the desire to avenge the demise of his clan and the sacrifices made by Itachi for the peace of Konoha by destroying the village and ultimately severing its ties with the Uchiha clan. The Fourth Shinobi World War occurred and then two years had passed in a blink of an eye. He was the sole survivor of Team Taka and Konoha was only just reaching stability. Many changes had occurred and one of them had been his opinion on the Uchiha massacre.

Itachi had been willing to sacrifice everything for the peace of Konoha, even his own clan. He had manipulated Sasuke, encouraging him to use hatred as a means to become stronger. It had been his brother's own twisted sense of justice to do whatever he could to ensure that Sasuke was powerful enough to finally rid him of both his guilt and life.

At first, Sasuke thought it was foolish in the way Itachi had expected him to remain loyal to Konoha after learning the truth. He had believed that the Uchiha had been cornered and used as pawns by Konoha and deserved to be free of the wretched village. However, the more he thought on it, the more he realised that the inherent flaw within the Uchiha, the Curse of Hatred, cast equal blame on the clan. Their hatred and jealousy played part in their own demise, and Sasuke eventually concluded that perhaps the massacre was not entirely unfounded after all.

Preventing the massacre meant discarding his advantage – his knowledge of Konoha's future. It was a risk he was unwilling to take. If he had been given this kind of opportunity two years earlier, he would have done whatever he could to ensure his clan continued to flourish, but since then, his eyes had been opened to reality. Still, his personal justifications for his actions did little to stop the trickle of self-loathing that made his hands clench.

Itachi had taught him the value of selflessness and sacrifice, and Sasuke intended to put them to use. The Uchiha massacre had to occur.

"Sasuke," called a voice behind him.

Sasuke jolted and spun around to meet the gaze of his brother. He knew that speaking to each other was inevitable, although he had not expected Itachi to corner him while he was so deeply lost in his thoughts.

As he stared into those dark eyes that looked down on him with nothing but kindness and brotherly affection, he couldn't understand how he had forgotten them on the night of the massacre or the days that followed. He had never been a great judge of emotions, but those that his brother were currently directing at him were nothing but genuine, and he wouldn't allow himself to be fooled again.

Even so, his emotions were somewhat tumultuous. He didn't know what to say or how to act. There was a dizzying rush of affection that conflicted with guilt, and all of it managed to keep him rooted to the spot, desperate for some sort of contact but feeling unsure of what to do.

Itachi must've taken his silence for hesitation because he crouched down in front of him and placed a hand on his head, ruffling Sasuke's hair slightly. "How have you been?"

Sasuke knew that his brother had a tendency to disguise his feelings behind actions, and he felt his insides warm at the concern that was subtly displayed in his expression. He smiled slightly, and it was maybe his first real smile since his arrival in the past. "Okay, I think. I'm just tired, Itachi-nii."

"I heard what you said to Tou-san, Sasuke." Although Itachi was currently no older than twelve, his eyes reflected intelligence, and for a chilling second, Sasuke feared that he could see through his entire act. This alarming thought was discarded, however, when an easy smile spread across his brother's face. "If you work hard, then you will surely reap the rewards. Don't forget that, Sasuke. I'll be waiting for the day you become stronger than me."

When Itachi stood and his gentle eyes left his, Sasuke was hit with a wave of desperation to keep his brother with him. He swiftly reached out and grasped Itachi's wrist, the words tumbling out of his mouth before he could register them: "Wait! Can you – will you train with me?"

Itachi smiled as though this direction of their conversation was a common occurrence. "Forgive me, _otouto_...another time." He poked Sasuke's forehead with two fingers before leaving him there, alone and stunned.

Sasuke's eyes followed Itachi's back for the second time that day. Once, he would've thought that his brother was somewhat like the wind – free, unobtainable, unreachable…

"_We are brothers. I am the wall you must climb over…"_

He shook his head to clear his thoughts. He needed to focus; this trip wasn't only about him. It was about his team and Konoha. It was about sacrifice. It was about Itachi.


End file.
